Center activities will be spread out across 6 Cores, each one with a designated Core Director (director names in parentheses): Core 1 - Theoretical and Computational Studies (Barry Honig);Core 2 - Driving Biological projects (Andrea Califano);Core 3 - Infrastructure (J.Wofford);Core 4 - Education (D.Vitkup);Core 5 - Dissemination (A.FIoratos);Core 6 - Administration (A.Califano). Activities within Core 1 and Core 2 have been further grouped into 4 Projects and 3 DBPs, each one with a designated leader. The multi-Core and multi-project nature of the Center makes it imperative to establish an efficient and competent management structure that will be able to effectively coordinate activities within and across cores. Having successfully run the MAGNet Center for 5 years, we already have in place established and proven procedures which will serve as the basis for carrying out the mission of the Core.